


Yes, Mom

by marmolita



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the team stumbles through the gate drunk.  Elizabeth is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> [mylittleredgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl) sent me a prompt on tumblr for the team coming through the gate drunk because of ~ceremonial reasons~ and Elizabeth being exasperated, so here it is. :)

The stargate blossomed open and Elizabeth made her way to the stairs, her usual position for welcoming offworld teams back to Atlantis. Ronon came through, supporting John with an arm around his shoulders, and Rodney similarly supported Teyla.

"You didn't say you were injured, we would have had a medical team ready," Elizabeth said, rushing forward. "What happened? Are you okay?"

John grinned. "Never better! Hey, your hair looks pretty like that." Elizabeth blinked in surprise, then connected the dots when Teyla stumbled and started giggling uncharacteristically.

She raised an eyebrow at Ronon, who shrugged. "Obviously, they've had a bit too much to drink," Rodney said, dragging Teyla forward. "Some kind of ceremonial deal-sealing business, I don't know, it involved a lot of cup-draining. Luckily I was busy doing something _actually useful_ like gathering data on their technology so I wasn't involved."

"Hey," John said, "that's your loss, Rodney."

"And you, Ronon?" Elizabeth asked. Ronon shrugged again.

"Satedans drink a lot. I'm good." He looked down at John with an expression that Elizabeth could only categorize as amused tolerance.

"The Kintari are very eager to trade with us," Teyla slurred. She leaned in closer to Elizabeth and added in a suggestive tone, " _Very_ eager."

"Hey, I never said I would sleep with the ambassador's daughter," John protested. "She wouldn't take no for an answer. _That's_ why, that's why-- wait, what was I talking about?"

"Yes yes, we all are in awe of your ability to have alien women throw themselves at you, Colonel." Rodney handed Teyla over to Elizabeth, who staggered a little as Teyla clung to her arm. "Now if there's nothing urgent to discuss here, _some_ of us have work to do."

Elizabeth beckoned to one of the soldiers stationed nearby. "Lieutenant Johnson, please assist Ronon in getting the Colonel and Teyla back to their rooms to . . . sleep it off." Johnson took Teyla's arm from Elizabeth and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"But I'm not tired," Teyla said.

"We haven't given you our report yet," John added.

Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can give me your report when you're sober, Colonel. Go to your room. That's an order."

John muttered something that sounded like, "Yes, Mom."

"What was that?"

"I said, yes, ma'am." He haphazardly saluted her as Ronon hauled him away, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Go to your room," she muttered to herself as she walked back to her office. "Guess I deserve to be called 'Mom' for that one."


End file.
